


If We Have Each Other

by Idespisemilk



Series: Betrayal never comes in a nice way. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy has enough, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit, someone hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idespisemilk/pseuds/Idespisemilk
Summary: Tommy knew betrayal very well, It seems to follow him anywhere he went and he hopes it'll end one day.Maybe hoping was the wrong thing for him too do?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Betrayal never comes in a nice way. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033026
Comments: 8
Kudos: 537





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> SJSJS Based on today's events and my sadness I feel for tommy someone give this boy a bREAK

Tommy knew betrayal very well, It seems to follow him anywhere he went and he hopes it'll end one day.

_Maybe hoping was the wrong thing for him too do?_

Tommy remembers days where he was happy for more than a minute, where there wasn't issues, unless you counted him getting a scratch from playing or Wilbur getting upset over not being able to correct a song he wrote.

No back then tommy could breathe and If he was in trouble? Well his family could save him. He remembers when techno and him went out for a walk, Tommy wanted to show him a cool trick and ended up falling down a large hill. Of course he was ok but as a child It terrified him. But techno came for him, picked him up with soft words and carried him home.

Or how when tommy was sick Wilbur would sit or lay with him, sometimes he would read sometimes he would sing. He was there for tommy during these times and if tommy cried for him Wilbur would show up immediately.

He thinks about how if he got hurt his dad would calm him down and bandage him up. He would talk about random things to distract tommy and afterwards cuddled up with him until he went to bed.

That doesn't happen more, When tommy grew older his family grew away from him. If tommy turned left they turned right and tommy didn't understand at first because he was tommy. Tommy was ready for that, or so he thought.

Techno didn't come save him if he fell, wilbur wasn't there to sing or read if he was sick, Phil stopped helping him heal his wounds. 

Tommy knew what being alone was by the time he was 12 years old, But then he met tubbo! His buddy, his pal, someone he could say he considered a brother.

Sadly though tommy seemed to have a curse. Tommy followed wilbur into a new world, tubbo came with because it was always him and tommy.

Wilbur and tommy created a new place, named it L'manberg, sold "drugs" laughed together. To tommy it seemed him an wilbur were back at that place when tommy was younger. It wasn't the case

A war started and ended with Tommy giving up his discs, His prized possession yet for L'manbergs happiness he gave it up. Then tommy lost L'manberg, Lost tubbo, lost his home and his new found family.

He almost lost wilbur because while being exiled they aimed bows at them and wilbur got hit. Tommy cared for wilburs wounds that night hoping it would get better.

It didn't.

Techno came, tommy thought it would be the way they would win! Techno would always save tommy.

He wouldn't know that Tommy's hero would become his villain.

Wilbur was insane, he knew this but thought if they could L'man- manberg back Wilbur would he ok! He could read or sing again for tommy.

He also wouldn't know that wilbur didn't want to finish his final verse ever. 

But it seemed to get better, until once again he was proven wrong, techno hurt tubbo, wilbur wanted to blow up his home.

Tubbo came back with them and slowly did quackity, niki, and Fundy. He felt like it could get better.

__

The day before the war for Manberg was hard, he saw how everyone was, dream had came to them mentioning a traitor, tommy thought it was fake. 

No one else did, everyone seemed to immediately think tommy could be the traitor, his way of becoming a president.

Tommy at this time was trying to find out dreams plans to help his family. Tommy was trying to be helpful.

The day of the war came, Wilbur was the traitor, _tommy pretends to be ok, says wilbur was a bad guy. Tommy isn't ok._ He blows up L'manberg, right after tubbo becomes president. Tommy didn't want to be a president he wanted his discs.

Techno creates a wither tells tommy a story, Tommy misses the old stories techno would tell not but he hates this one, He tells tommy to die like a hero, _tommy pretends like it didn't happen like techno never told him to die. Tommy is hurting._ Techno disowns him after they defeat the withers he doesn't see techno anymore.

He witnesses phil, His DAD, kill wilbur. He witnesses his older brothers death. _He once again pretends he didn't see what his dad did. Pretends to be blind to how his dad cared more for techno then tommy. Tommy is sick._ He doesn't talk much with his after, Him being to busy with techno and fundy.

Tommy understands

_He doesn't._

Tommy is calm after, He seems ok to others but in reality tommy is breaking. Tubbo seems to be distant and no one seemed happy with him being vice president.

It's calm for awhile, tommy rebuilds and tommy loses builds. Tommy is laughing and tommy is laughed at.

Tommy isn't ok and he never was.

He meets Ranboo, and he likes ranboo enough. They rob georges house maybe it got burned down but no one needed to know. _Tommy just wants to have fun he swears he didn't mean this. But it felt great to be free again._

Suddenly dream made a wall of obsidian around L'manberg. No ones happy and tommy is immediately to blame. Talks about him being exiled or stripped from his role goes around. Tommy isn't there to hear, he comes back after a small trip to clear his head to see the chaos that had happened.

___

Tommy is blamed and tommy is pressured. Tommy lies to them because he's scared, he's only sixteen and the thought of losing his friends hurts more then it should. Tommy can feel himself slipping. He gets defensive blames niki for whatever could of caused this. ~~_He is the reason he just doesn't want to feel pain anymore._~~ Dream exposes what he had done, tommy lies he yells and tubbo tells him to shut up.

Tommy isn't hurt. ~~_he is._~~

He gets put on trial, they place him in a room where below is filled with lava and they board him in. Tommy is scared and starts yelling saying it wasn't right.

Tommy is told to shut up.

It seems like no one trusts him, they pull levers because of his comments and he's terrified. Suddenly ranboo is put in the jail in front of him. He immediately says ranboo hasn't done anything, he defends him. 

Ranboo doesn't defend him. 

Tommy finally admits to his crime, he's snapped enough at this point. Laughing as he told them "It was the perfect crime!"

Tommy is suddenly powerless, and all he does is look at tubbo and calls him insane. Tommy is angry and tommy is scared.

He's put on probation under fundys watch and tommy feels the rage boiling. Tommy yells and suddenly tubbo and fundy nod and he's falling.

He saves himself of course, hears what he thought was his friends laugh at him. He wants to cry and once he gets out he wants to run. But he is followed so he calls them "bitches." And he listens to them yell at him.

He sees dream and immediately sees red, he mumbles something and immediately jumps into the water to swim to dream. He hears everyone panic and yell, they chase after him but by the time he reaches dream he calms down.

Tommy's punishment wasn't enough, dream wants him exiled. AND THEY CONSIDERED IT. Tommy is told to shut up, tommy doesn't for abit but slowly he panics more. No one will know this but tommy panicked to the point of an attack in his jail cell. Tommy panicked so much today and he's tired.

Suddenly the discs he gave tubbo is involved and he speaks up, tubbo uses it against him tommy tells him he gave that to him as a sign of trust.

Tommy doesn't feel like he's trusted. And as everyone finishes he walks away but is followed

Hes told he is blinded by power, That his actions have consequences, that his discs aren't as important as l'manberg.

Tommy breaks, tells them they are and that he doesn't care anymore. That he didn't want tubbo as a president that once he got his discs back he was done. He is going crazy and he feels it. But he pretends, and suddenly tommy realizes how right techno was.

He glares at them all before running off, he jokingly writes a book because he finds this as a joke, a horrible unfunny joke, No one is on Tommy's side.

Tells tubbo he won't be a villain he just wants to be with tubbo, tubbo sends him a cold look. No one is on his fucking side.

The tree was destroyed, tommy was sick he wants to yell.

Tommy leaves everyone he hides, tells them he's not doing his "homework" today.

And tommy considers if techno was right but he wants to deny it. He does.

But tommy knew what was happening, he was being betrayed and soon he would have no one and he's sick of this. He breaks and he screams.

Tommy loves fire, he loves burning things hell he burned down a forest once. And tommy remembers how L'manberg was made of wood now. Tommy considers, tommy packs his things but he waits for someone to come tell him he's good.

No one does because tommy has no one anymore. And tommy is done with it so he leaves, but he'll be back on the second, he wants to find out what his fate his.

What L'manbergs fate will be.

Tommy doesn't understand trust anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO THIS IS BASICALLY A SMALL SERIES CUZ YEAH.
> 
> but this is just a small recap of what tommys dealt with kinda the next few stories are gonna be based on my theories of what villain tommy would become 
> 
> Hope u all enjoyed!


End file.
